Trying Again
by Farawr
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya left...he was tired of Seto's lies and excuses, long nights, horrible rumors...Jou left saying he would not go back, until Mokuba showed up...
1. Chapter 1

Trying Again

By: Farawr

(Warnings: This story is Yaoi...don't like it? Tough, turn around and go read something else then.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters...Just writing a little fanfiction.)

* * *

Jou threw the picture frame across the room, the glass that protected the memory the frame held shattered like his heart. Collapsing on his bed next to his stuff in his suit case full of clothes and belongings he was unpacking, he buried his head into the pillow he had brought with him from the mansion. He wanted to scream into it, cry and sob his heart out like it was begging him to do; frustration and heart ache tore at his chest making it hard to breathe.

He heard his cell phone vibrate on the side table next his bed listening to it ring and dance across the table before it 'tink'ed against the lamp and coming to a stop. It beeped telling him that there was a voice mail waiting for him, most likely it was from Seto, and he was not in the mood to listen to his lies again.

"Katsuya?" the soft voice of his sister distracted him, he sat up and looked towards the open door of the room he was borrowing while staying at his sister's house. "Are you okay? I heard something break."

"Sorry..."Jou sighed before he ran a hand over his face, "Don't worry about it will clean the mess... I didn't wake Hiro did I?" Jou was concerned that he had awoken his two year old nephew from his midday nap. Shizuka shook her head and looked towards the broken frame that lay on the ground holding the broken glass beneath it.

"It's okay Katsuya, me and Honda are here for you." Shizuka could sense his heartache even though he did not mention why he had left and shown up on her door step. "If you feel up to it Hiro wanted you to sit next to him at dinner."

Jou gave a small smile to his sister, he loved his nephew and would do anything for him. "Sure." He agreed and watched her leave. He looked at the shattered frame before he stood up and walked to it. He picked it up, the picture that stared back at him radiated the love and happiness he had felt at the time he took the picture of the both of them.

"Fuck you Kaiba." Jou said as he pulled the photo out of the broken glass and ripped it to pieces, and threw the pieces and the frame into the trash bin next to his dresser. His phone beeped again and with a sigh he walked to the side table and picked it up to check it. Mokuba had called, he opened the phone and looked at the voicemail not calling it trying to decide if he should listen to it. But then he already knew what Mokuba was going to say and deleted it.

Deciding it would be safer to text then to call he started the text feeling his anger mount as he typed out each word. 'I am not coming back Mokuba...Tell your brother to take himself, his lies and his company and shove it where the light don't shine.' He pressed send and waited for the message to send before he powered off the phone and threw it down on the table.

He was done with that man, while he hated to hurt Mokuba this way would be easier on the both them, he was tired of all of it and with that text he wanted it to be the last time he would interact with any Kaiba...

_ Jou laughed as he ran from Seto, he still carried an arm full of water balloons and ran as fast as he could away from Seto's office down the hall. He tripped over a carpet his running had caused to bunch up and dropped a couple of balloons causing a puddle on the floor. _

_ He paused wanting to warn Kaiba but when he heard the muttering and cursing smirked and ran off again so he wouldn't get caught. Jou heard a loud crash and then a resounding curse through the mansion. He turned back and saw Seto lying on the ground in the water, he wasn't moving and Jou started to get concerned._

_ He put down the water balloons and approached Seto, when he got close enough he yelped when Seto reached up and grabbed him dragging him down before rolling on top of Jou in the puddle of water, pinning him to the ground._

'_You've been a bad puppy." Seto growled playfully before catching Jou's lips with his. The kiss was hot and heavy and left them both panting with need._

"_I-I have to do something to catch you attention." Jou pouted. Seto chuckled as he ground his hips against Jou's kissing his way down his neck he squirmed trying to get more attention from Seto._

"_You need to be punished." Seto smirked as he teased Jou breathless..._

Jou woke from his nap breathless and covered in sweat, running a hand over his face he looked at the alarm clock and scowled. It was only three in the morning and he was wide awake now, great just what he needed, another sleepless night. For the past five months he had been sleeping late and waking up way too early for his taste. Each night after night memories that he wanted to forget would resurface and haunt him until he either got out of bed or got so drunk he couldn't find his way back to his sister's house, and he hated drinking. But when friends...more like unwanted company, insisted he couldn't really say no.

He sat up slowly only to feel something heavy on his legs, turning slightly he turned the lamp on and looked at what was on his legs. The long black hair surprised him as much as the person he knew the hair be longed to.

"Mokuba?" Jou whispered. The body stirred before sitting up, sleepy purplish steel colored eyes greeted him. It had been a long time since he had seen any hide or hair of the Kaiba brothers and he couldn't help but feel concerned for the younger man. Mokuba yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching and moving away from the bed.

"I let him in Jou." Honda was at the door to his room, apparently the man doesn't sleep as much as Jou thought he should. "He wanted to talk to you, and I couldn't leave him outside its too cold. Besides he wouldn't leave until he saw you so I figured I would let him in before Shizuka found out I left a kid outside to freeze to death." Jou watched Honda leave the door way closing it behind him, sometimes Jou couldn't figure out what happened this friend, but if having a kid changed him that much he was glad that he wouldn't ever have any.

Turning his attention back to Mokuba his scowl turned deeper. "What are you doing here?" Jou asked him as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Wont your prick of a brother be mad at you for being out so late?"

"No..." Mokuba said his voice sounded sad, and it concerned Jou despite not wanting to care about Seto. "Seto doesn't say much anymore."

"Finally someone shut his arrogant ass up?" Jou sneered. "I bet he's doing better with his company now."

Mokuba frowned at him, "Don't talk about Seto like...you don't know wha-"

"I don't know what Mokuba? Hmm? I don't know how many nights I sat and waited for him? How many times he's never kept his word? How about when he cheated on me? And then on top of that he lied to me?" Jou was furious and venting pent up heartache. "You think I don't know about his lies?"

Mokuba felt his tears fall as he listened to Jou, he knew his older brother had hurt Jou more than once but never had he imagined the deeper hurt that Jou had been hiding. He knew that his brother wasn't the best lover, or person in the world he had his flaws.

Jou looked at Mokuba's tears and felt like an ass for making the poor kid cry, he was venting on the wrong person and he knew it. "Please don't cry." Jou said as he pulled Mokuba to him and held him tight, wiping the tears away from his face. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Mokuba returned his hug and buried his face in Jou's chest as he sobbed, Jou was concerned and he wanted to know why Mokuba was crying so hard. What had upset the younger Kaiba so much that he shook this much? Something felt very wrong.

"Did something happen to Seto?" He asked despite not really wanting to think of the jerk.

Mokuba pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Af-after the fight you and Seto had, I thought you were going to go out and cool down so I didn't tell Seto anything...but then you never came back, and Seto came home to find all of your stuff gone. He asked me where you went and since I didn't know I couldn't tell you, Seto started to panic and left to find you and-"

Jou put his hand up to stop Mokuba. "Don't lie to me kid, I don't want you to work yourself up cause I am not going back," Jou said. "I am done-"

"Shut up!" Mokuba yelled bigger tears began to fall anew. "Seto wanted to tell you he was sorry, but now he can't tell you anything!"

Jou paled, "He's not dead is he?" He asked not wanting to find out if his worse fear was actually true or not.

"He might as well be!" Mokuba sobbed. "That night he had gotten into a car accident, some drunken truck driver hit him! He ended up in a coma that lasted three months and when he finally came out of it, it was too late to save the company! I did my best to save the company for my brother, but in the end we were forced to sell it because we couldn't fight the false accusations coming from another company...Since then my brother hasn't spoken, he won't eat right, he's dying Jou and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Jou slowly digested the news, Seto was sorry and had gotten hurt while trying to look for him, and on top of that he had lost his company...that had to hurt the most.

"Please come back Jou, I understand you are angry and hurt but I just want my big brother back." Mokuba sobbed. "Once he is normal again you can leave, please just help me!"

* * *

Hmmmmm...Writing fanfiction again after so long...this one was supposed to be a one shot but it got kinda long so...I'll just make into a couple of chapters : D


	2. Chapter 2

Trying Again

By: Farawr

(A/n note: OMFG. ITS BEEN TWO YEARS? WTF HAVE I BEEN DOING? Anyways I finally remembered that this was still in complete. So…I will update!)

Jou bit his lip as he stepped out of the limo that Mokuba had called up for them while Jou was packing a few clothes. He looked up at the smaller mansion, a new one that Jou didn't know about. While they were on their way back to the mansion that Seto and Mokuba was staying at, he told Jou about the current situation. Seto's medical condition went further than just a coma and then depression. Apparently the former CEO didn't exactly wake up and then walk out of the hospital, he couldn't exactly walk at all.

"_What do you mean he cant walk?" Jou asked as he looked at the still distraut Mokuba who sat on the other side of the limo keeping his distance. _

"_He still has his legs but for some reason he cant walk. The doctor says that there is nothing wrong with his legs. He can walk but there is something wrong with is mind. Something is wrong in his head, he thinks he cant walk and wont believe that he can. The doctors says that its some sort of mental trauma." Mokuba explained what he could understand from the Doctor that told him._

_Jou went silent and looked out the car window at the passing trees and scenery, where Mokuba had Seto it seemed as far from the city as possible. What was he supposed to do when he sees Seto? What is he supposed to say? _

"_Jou, please. I know that he's hurt you…and…and I don't expect anything from you but please….Please give me my brother back. He's all I have left now." Mokuba whispered. That plea…that silent tear that ran down Mokuba's face….it broke his already shattered heart. He might hate Seto but he wasn't about to let this kid suffer either._

Jou followed Mokuba up the stairs and in through the double doors, Jou locked the doors behind them and looked around. There were no maids that came to take their coats or anything, and the mansion was so sparsely decorated you couldn't really tell that someone was living there. Mokuba didn't waste any time making his down the hall and around the corner giving Jou no time to pause.

Jou walked into a large room and looked around, it was dark. A perfect setting for Seto Kaiba.

"Over here." Mokuba called him further in and Jou shut the door behind him. Scowling at not being able to see anything he quickly found a lamp and turned it on. A hiss of pain caused him to look in the direction of the sound and he found the cause of his heart ache.

Sitting on a bed scowling at him was Seto Kaiba. His hair was longer, unkempt…he was paler then usual and he had lost a lot of weight just as Mokuba had said. Jou crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at the man who clearly has not recognized him. Stepping closer to the former CEO he saw the recognition in dawn in his icy blue eyes.

"Jou…" He whispered. "Jou! You're here?"

Jou hugged himself tighter and stood his ground against the urge to go and comfort the man that hurt him so much. It pains him to see Seto this way; the man was always so strong…so sure of himself. "Not to stay." He said firmly.

The light that Jou saw in Seto's eyes died immediately, and the man sagged against the pillows looking away. Mokuba glared at Jou and went to comfort his brother, "He is going to stay, Seto." He whispered, "Right Jou?"

Jou sighed and slacked his arms as he walked over to the bed and sat at the foot of the bed. "What happened Seto?" Jou asked with a gesture to his legs.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Seto said and looked away from the two of them.

"Seto…" Jou tried to sound firm but it wasn't working. Why could he not keep his anger with him while looking at this man? What was it about this arrogant asshole that keeps him from staying angry? "Stop trying to make me mad. Tell me what happened?"

Seto turned away from Jou and Mokuba; he glared at the closed curtains and wiggled himself way from the two of them. He didn't want to talk about his accident; he was embarrassed by his own handicap. How could he tell is Pup that he can't walk and none of his best doctors could cure him? How could he tell Jou that he lost everything, his job, his company, and his life…his lover. Everything is gone now and it's his entire fault. "Leave me alone." He grumbled.

"Big Brother-"

"Not now Mokuba." Jou said and grabbed the boy by the arm pulling him away. Mokuba struggled and tried to pull away from him. "Lets go fix dinner."

"I am not hungry." Mokuba said and relented to be pulled out of the room slowly closing the door.

"I don't really care." Jou grumbled, "But your brother hasn't eaten in a while."

"He wont eat anything. I have tried all of his favorite foods." Mokuba said.

"He'll eat the food that I make." Jou said with a knowing smile to Mokuba. They walked down the halls to the kitchen and set off to make a small dinner.

"I am not hungry." Seto growled and pushed the bowl of stew away from him. Jou scowled and forced the bowl back into Seto's hands.

"Eat." Jou said and dug a spoon into the stew.

"No." Seto grumbled.

Jou sighed and pulled the bowl back and looked at the steaming contents. Why was Seto acting like such a spoiled child? Yeah sure there was a time that Seto always acted like this but in the end Jou would win his point and Seto would comply. But he never acted this childish. "I cooked it myself. At least eat a little bit….for me?"

Seto turned slightly back towards Jou. "Only if you tell me why you left me." He whispered.

"Because you lied to me for the last time, because I couldn't keep living with a broken heart." Jou said softly.

"And you're better now?" Seto asked.

Jou felt his heartache at the thought of living without the man he loved. He still loved this bastard even after what he's done to him. Why couldn't he just have told Mokuba to leave him alone? To not come back and let Kaiba rot in his bed? No he wasn't better. He was miserable; he wanted to smash everything that reminding him of the stupid company…or what's left of it. "Yes." Jou lied.

"Then go away mutt. Leave me like you did before." Seto snarled.

"I wasn't the one that cheated! You cheated me, and then you lied on top of it." Jou yelled at the former CEO. "What I did was mild compared to what you did! You are such an asshole!" Getting up from the bed he dumped the stew on Seto's lap and walked away.

"Hey! Shit! It burns!" Seto yelled as he tried to scoop it off him. Mokuba was running in to help him as Jou stormed out. Jou caught him by the arms and pulled the younger Kaiba with him.

"Let him help himself." Jou growled.


End file.
